pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Naitou
Natalia Naitou is one of PriPara characters . At the start of the series she was a Prism World Creation, made to solve the problems in the world to prevent the disappearance of the prism messengers. She later turns into a human. She is the second idol to summon the Prism Rainbow Guitar, the first one being Naru Ayase from Saints. After she reincarnated is reveal that she was studying in London and later returned to Japan. She is a Cool-type idol. Her brand is Devil Girl, which she created. This character is RPed with Nattysakura. Appearance At Born To Dance she had a long black hair with curls, dark skin and red-pink eyes. At Dancing Princess she retains her black hair but with no curls. Personality Natalia has a very stripped and cool personality. She tends to be calm in various situations and in other situations mysterious as well. She can become very energetic and excited when asked for autographs. Apparently she has fear of spiders. Her catchphrase is "Cooling&Refreshing", normally she says "Cooling" and the public respond "refreshing". Relationships Laala Manaka - At the start of the series she had an interest in Laala. She likes Laala's catchphrase trusts Laala to become a leader. Shion Todo - She and Shion have similar personalities and they get along well. She likes Shion, and Shion started to teach her how to play go. Falulu Bokerdole - Like her, Falulu was a PriPara creation, so they have a special connection. Natalia likes to hug her. Garuru - Garuru and her are both PriPara creations, so they have a special connection. She likes to say that Garuru is a PriPara miracle because even though she was born from negative feelings, she was able to make everyone smile. Nana Naitou - At Dancing Princess she was Nana herself, but because another of the PriPara miracles she was able to separate from Nana and become a human herself. Now Nana is her younger sister. They love each other and have a good relationship. Chibiko Little - They became best friends. She has trust in Chibiko's ability. Arisu Ogawa - They were in the same team in Halo, so they are friends. Marianne Muschel - Natalia and Marianne are good friends. Kirara Aury - Like Chibiko, Natalia became best friends with Kirara too. Cosmo Hojo - They are designer-rivals, but they get along. Ajimi Kiki - They are designer rivals, but they get along. Hibiki Shikyoin - She does not like Hibiki because she caused the instability in PriPara that affected the Prism Worlds. But she believes that Hibiki has changed for the better. Faranzu : They have a good connection. Teams PetiteClair Halo♡ Spicas Gemini Gemini Star Coords Significant Coords *Devil Girl Cyalume Coord *Gemini Masquerade Prince Coord *Silky Firefly Heart Devil Coord *Spicy Feather Coord *Legendary Dreaming Heart Cyalume Coord Another Coords Songs *Embrace Pioneer *Reincarnation *Lovely&Cool Song *Masquerade Reencounter *Cooling Purple First Romance *Rock'in Parade *Tutu Dancer *Love Trooper *Feeling *Chromatic * Kaleidoscope Making Dramas * Rainbow Flower Orchestra * Beautiful Euphoria * Better and Best Rock & Roll Show! Duo * After the Rain! Sunshine Tulips! Trio * One of Pripara Stories! Favorite's *Coord: Silky Firefly Heart Devil Coord *Cyalume Coord: Devil Girl Cyalume Coord *Brand: Devil Girl *Songs: *Idols: Trivia * She and Naru Ayase are the only idols that can use the Prism Rainbow Guitar in PriPara. * Her Cyalume Change Aura is the symbol of her brand, Devil Girl (a demon with hearts as eyes). * More information of the series that she appears in ~ http://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Natalia ~ * She is the designer of Devil Girl brand. Category:Idol Category:Cool Type Category:Devil Girl User Category:Prism Voice Category:Nattysakura Category:Original Characters Category:Female